


You're My Shahrazad

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Harry's 18 so it's not underage), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Student Harry, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Hey,” The voice, deep and gravelly enough to definitely be a boy. Louis turned to see a tall, green eyed boy with a mop of unruly curly hair. “You headed to Mr. Tomlinson’s class? I hope so; you’re just the distraction that I need.” He flashed an obviously flirty smile and Louis blushed furiously.</em><br/>“What’s your name?” Louis asked, struggling to remain impartial.<br/>“Harry Styles.” He smirked, strolling into the classroom as if he owned it. “Wanna join me in the back?”</p><p>  <em>“Actually, I have my own seat up front thanks.” Louis answered, gesturing over to his desk.</em></p><p>  <em>The other students in the classroom all snickered and “oohed” at Harry as he took his seat. Harry however, seemed unfazed. He just blatantly hit on Louis and he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Jesus, this was going to be a long year.</em></p><p>  <em>“I am your teacher, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis briefly glanced at Harry and only then did Harry’s cheeks dust just slightly with pink. But even still, Harry held a smirk that irritated Louis. </em></p><p>or Harry's cheeky and Louis was doomed from the start, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Shahrazad

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this? I'm not too fond of student/teacher au's so I'm not sure how well I did with writing one. Any commentary, whether good or bad, would be appreciated. Also, I'm saying this again, I made sure that Harry was 18 in this fic so even though they're in high school, it is not underage. 
> 
> HUGE thanks to [Dani](http://www.wattpad.com/user/1Dani5SOS) the best beta ever!!!! She's so great to me honestly. Couldn't ask for a better beta and friend <3
> 
> Don't forget to stop by [my Tumblr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) if you wish!  
> Have a lovely day!!

  
He heard the first bell ring and Louis couldn’t help but bite his lip. When he’d first been hired over the summer, he pictured himself teaching ninth years and conjunctions, not last years and college level research papers. It wasn’t that he wasn’t capable of teaching this course; his brand new English degree was proof of that. But, it was a bit nerve wrecking to picture students, just four years younger than him sitting in desks and actually treating him as an authority. But Louis Tomlinson was not one to back down from a challenge. Regardless of the ages of his students, they were just that, students. And he was the teacher, so he didn’t need to worry.

By the time his last class of seniors was sitting in his room, Louis had gained some confidence. All throughout the day, not one student had given him trouble. He’d almost made it through the whole day without one single issue.

When Louis’ phone rang just before he was about to start class, his stomach dropped. He had always been a bit of a worrier.

“Louis, hey it’s Niall. Could you bring me a stapler really quickly? I can’t find mine.”

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sure, I’ll be right down.” Niall was also a new teacher that year and it had sort of brought the two together. It didn’t take but three meetings over the summer before the two became best friends.

After he hung up, he turned to his class, who were still talking and goofing off. “I need to run out for two seconds. I’ll be right back.”

He grabbed the stapler and walked quickly to Niall’s classroom. Seeing the disheveled state of Niall’s classroom, Louis breathed a bit easier. Niall taught Psychology which was an elective and that meant he had all sorts of students. Louis realized that he was actually a bit lucky to have older, more mature students. Once he’d dropped the stapler off, Louis quickly headed out to the hallway.

Just as he was about to step back into his classroom,

“Hey,” The voice, deep and gravelly enough to definitely be a boy. Louis turned to see a tall, green eyed boy with a mop of unruly curly hair. “You headed to Mr. Tomlinson’s class? I hope so; you’re just the distraction that I need.” He flashed an obviously flirty smile and Louis blushed furiously.

“What’s your name?” Louis asked, struggling to remain impartial.

“Harry Styles.” He smirked, strolling into the classroom as if he owned it. “Wanna join me in the back?”

“Actually, I have my own seat up front thanks.” Louis answered, gesturing over to his desk. “And you’re late. As you’ll see in the syllabus, three tardies will earn you a detention. You, Mr. Styles, only have two left.”

The other students in the classroom all snickered and “oohed” at Harry as he took his seat. Harry however, seemed unfazed. He just blatantly hit on Louis and he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Jesus, this was going to be a long year.

“I am your teacher, Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis briefly glanced at Harry and only then did Harry’s cheeks dust just slightly with pink. But even still, Harry held a smirk that irritated Louis.

-

A month into the school year, Harry was still acting cheeky towards Louis and it was infuriating, well kind of. Harry was exactly the kind of student that Louis had been worried about. The English department was in the middle of their monthly meeting when Louis brought it up.

“Um,” He began uncertainly. It was nearing the end of the meeting so he that it was now or never. “Have any of you had Harry Styles as a student?”

And the room sort of exploded. Words like “disrespectful” and “entitled” and even “insignificant” were thrown around. Honestly, that isn’t at all how Louis would describe Harry. He’d probably use words like cheeky and determined and even charming. However, he did notice that not one of them had mentioned Harry trying to flirt with them which worried Louis a bit. Granted, none of them were what Louis would call eye candy, but really, Louis wasn’t either. So he just left it at that. Obviously he couldn’t really ask what to do in the situation so he’d have to figure out how to deal with it himself.

-

A week later, Louis was in front of the class discussing  _The Epic of Gilgamesh_. It was one of his favorite epic stories so he always got a bit passionate.

“See, there was more to Gilgamesh’s mourning than just the loss of a best friend. Can someone explain why?” Louis glanced around the room, breath easing when someone actually raised their hand. “Yes?”

“Because Enkidu was like Gilgamesh.”

“How?” He prompted his student to elaborate, feeling excitement rising. There was nothing more exciting than when a student  _got_  something.

“Gilgamesh was a demi-god.” A voice that Louis would recognize anywhere came from the doorway. Harry Styles, late yet again. “And Enkidu was not entirely human either. Gilgamesh had always just assumed that he’d live forever but when Enkidu died, he was forced to face the reality that he was a mortal and he would die one day, just like Enkidu did.”

“Well.” Louis was honestly speechless for just a moment. Harry actually read the material. There was no way that he didn’t with that kind of answer. “Someone’s done their reading. Maybe you and I can discuss it in more detail after school, in detention. I take tardiness very seriously, Mr. Styles. Now find your seat.”

“I like when you call me Mr. Styles.” Harry whispered as he passed Louis and for the rest of the period, he had a confident smirk stuck to his face.

Louis, however, was flustered for the rest of the period. God, he was such a shit teacher. But Harry was starting to get to him, he could feel it in the way that he couldn’t make eye contact with Harry or the way he tried to use his authority every time that he had to talk to Harry. But detention for Harry would pretty much be just as much punishment for Louis.

In the week since the meeting, Louis’d been thinking. Something with Harry was just different. He was giving him detention but he never once had really been mad with him. It was weird, that the flirting wasn’t making him angry, more nervous. As he thought it over, he came to realize that if Harry wasn’t his student, things would go much, much differently.

The first few minutes of detention were very silent and very awkward. Harry’d moved up to an empty desk that was directly in front of Louis’ desk and he literally was just staring at Louis. Louis pretended not to notice, he just kept flipping through pages of the next assigned reading material, too quickly for him to actually be reading it.

“So how long does detention last, Tommo?” That damn smirk covered his face, eyes darkening when he saw the blatant disbelief on Louis’ face. Niall was the only person to ever call him Tommo and it was because they were friends. He and Harry were definitely not friends, Harry was his student god dammit and Louis needed to put him in his place.

“You call me Mr. Tomlinson.” Louis gave him a pointed look. “And I keep you until four.”

“That should be enough time.” Harry got up from his desk and stalked right over to Louis.

“What are you do –” Louis was interrupted and shocked into silence. Harry was kissing him. Holy fuck, Harry, his student, was kissing him. A little whimper escaped before Louis was shoving him off. “Harry, we can’t do this. You’re my student for fucks sake. We can’t. I’m sorry.”

“We could. No one ever needs to know.” Harry closed his eyes and leaned back and for a second, Louis almost let him kiss him again. But at the last second, Louis stopped him.

“You need to leave.” Louis commanded, despite the fact that his voice was shaking just a little.

“But you keep me till four, that’s what you said.” After all this time, Harry was finally sounding and looking just a bit vulnerable. Instead of that confident smirk, Harry was actually pouting.

“Well now I’m saying that you need to leave.” Honestly, Louis was almost at the point of tears. He felt humiliated but worst of all; he felt that he’d failed as a teacher.

“I’m not giving up that easily.” Harry whispered and then he walked out.

-

From that day on, Harry truly started acting up. And it was in front of the entire class so Louis would have looked like a pushover if he hadn’t punished him. He was late every single day and he was still being the flirtiest person that Louis’d ever met. On most occasions, Louis sent Harry to the office to speak with the principal. The thing was, Harry was actually really, really smart. He was passing Louis’ class with flying colors and always answering questions in class, but he always had little side remarks that got him in trouble.

“I see that you’ve decided to make it to class, with only five minutes left of the day.” Louis said after Harry had interrupted a class discussion over Geoffrey Chaucer and  _The Canterbury Tales._ “Be sure that you’re on time for detention.”

Harry actually looked excited but Louis barely concealed a nervous squeak. Why had he done this to himself?

“Anyway, tomorrow’s reading assignment is the next Canterbury Tale, The Wife of Bath. When you’re finished with your readings, write a two page paper over these questions.” Louis started handing out the assigned questions. “Was she a past-time feminist? Or was she destroying the sanctity of marriage? Tell me your thoughts.”

This detention was no different than the others, Harry sat in the front row, creepy-staring at Louis as Louis pretended to be busy.

“They say that people with blue eyes are really good in bed.” Harry smirked as always, eyes never leaving Louis’.

“Okay, first of all, they do not say that and second, neither should you! It’s time that you realize that I’m your teacher and all this flirting has got to stop.”

“Funny that it’s nearing the end of the semester and you’re just now telling me to stop flirting with you. It’s almost like you like it or something.”

“Harry, stop.” Louis tried sounding firm but it was almost a laughable attempt. Harry got up, coming over to Louis like he did all those weeks ago when he’d kissed Louis.

“If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t want this, I swear I’ll leave you alone forever.”

Louis bit his lip. “You’re – you’re my student. I could get fired and then I’ll never get another teaching job ever. And teaching is all I ever wanted to do –”

“I’m eighteen, Louis. You’re what? 23? 24?”

“22. I graduated early.” Louis’ voice had taken on a soft, almost submissive tone. “But age isn’t the problem. Not that I would. If you were. No. But it doesn’t take away the fact that you’re my student. That’s like taking advantage of you.”

“Tell me,” Harry whispered, coming just centimeters shy of Louis’ lips. “Tell me you don’t want to kiss me.”

“Why do you want to kiss me? I know you haven’t flirted with any of the other teachers. And Mr. Horan, he’s pretty easy on the eyes.” Louis gulped, heart picking up the pace at the close proximity.

“You’re different.” In that moment, the smirk, the confidence, the huge ego, all of that was gone and it was like looking at Harry for the first time. “You laughed at my giraffe joke the other day. I love the way that your passion is clear. You’re an amazing teacher and almost everyone is passing your class. Not because you make it easy or that you’re a pushover but because you get everyone involved and you make sure that we are headed in the right direction. And you don’t tell us what to think, you let us interpret things on our own. Have you seen the movie Freedom Writers? You kind of remind me of her. Not because we’re all into gangs or dealing with hard issues like her students but because you care on such a deep level and I’m just drawn to you. And you’re so cute when you get all stern when you have to put someone, mainly me, back in line. And –”

Louis couldn’t listen to another word. He had to shut Harry up somehow and he did it in the best way, by kissing him. Clearly, Harry was surprised but it took a mere second before he was actively participating in the kiss.

“Wait,” Louis pulled back, cringing at the sound their lips made as they separated. “This is wrong. This is so wrong –“

“Does it feel wrong?” Harry’s lips skimmed over Louis’ jawline. He dragged his hand away from Louis’ shoulder until it was directly over Louis’ heart. “Your heart’s beating really fast.”

“I – Harry,” Louis sighed, a lump in his throat starting to form.

“Hey,” Immediately, Harry noticed that Louis was starting to get upset. “I’m not pushing you too far am I?”

“No.” Louis admitted quietly. His gaze dropped to his hands. It wasn’t enough. If he were being honestly with himself, he wanted more from Harry.

“Do you really want this?”

Louis couldn’t bring himself to answer directly. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“Louis, just one time, please. I need to hear you say it out loud.” There was a certain tone to Harry’s voice that immediately made Louis want to listen, to obey.

“I want this, whatever this is. And I, I want you.” Louis whispered it, feeling self-conscious and shy. His cheeks were burning but he forced himself to look back up at Harry and gauge his reaction.

Harry was smiling so big, so ecstatic. His dimples were out and proud. And they snogged until detention was over.

-

By the time the semester was over, Harry was a totally different student. He always showed up on time, always finished his homework, and never mouthed off during class. But he stayed every night as if he were in detention.

“So I was thinking,” Harry sat on Louis’ desk, legs dangling over the edge. “I want to take you on a real date.”

“You know that we can’t. What if someone sees us?” Louis’ tone was full of regret.

“We’ll say that you’ve been tutoring me or something. It could work.”

“How about you come to my apartment instead? I could make you dinner.” Louis shrugged as if he weren’t actually really nervous.

“That’d be cool.”

-

Dinner at Louis’ apartment actually went fairly well. Louis cooked up chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash which was actually the first meal he’d ever cooked that wasn’t frozen. Maybe Harry was just being nice but he kept telling Louis how delicious it was so Louis called it a success.

“Hey Haz,” Louis asked sleepily. They’d just finished watching a sappy movie on Netflix and were cuddling on the couch. “What are we?”

“You’re my boyfriend obviously.” Harry retorted. “And I’m yours. I’ve thought of you as my boyfriend pretty much since the second week of school.”

“’M glad.” Louis smiled, turning so that he could properly kiss his boyfriend. The kiss quickly went from sweet and innocent to hot and heavy. “Bed?”

“God,” Harry’s hands gripped harshly at Louis’ arse, standing up from the couch, forcing Louis to squeak and hang on tight. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

“I um,” Louis started out nervously, biting his lip. Harry had dumped him on the bed as gracefully as possible.

“What?” Harry prompted, kissing sweetly at Louis’ neck.

“Is it okay if we wait for going all the way? I mean, if you want to even do that. I know some people don’t like it and that’s okay if you don’t I just –”

“Babe,” Harry was smiling down Louis like the sun was shining out of his arse. “Of course we can wait. And trust me, I am into that. I dream about the day that you let me fuck you.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat. His mind was filled with images of him and Harry together in that way and his hole clenched hollowly. Even still, that was for another time.

Turned out, Harry had no gag reflex. And he gave the best blowjob that Louis’d ever gotten. And Harry seemed to like when Louis returned the favor. Louis fell asleep thinking of just how nice boyfriend sounded.

-

“Your assignment for tonight is to read our book’s excerpt of 1,001 Nights. We won’t get a chance to actually discuss it in class since we have midterms next class period and then we have Spring Break. 1,001 Nights won’t be on your midterm but it will be important to read it because your assignment over the break will be writing a five page paper over it. You may choose to write over the theme of how love changes someone or the pure heroin that is Shahrazad. Whatever jumps out at you about the piece, write about that. And –” Louis was interrupted by the bell ringing. “Anyway, I’ll see you all tomorrow! Study hard! You’ll all do great!”

Louis started grading assignments while he waited for Harry to come back to his classroom. Harry claimed that they started dating in November while Louis thought that they weren’t official until December. Either way though, it was almost April and in the three or four months that they’d been dating, they fell into a sort of routine. School would end and Louis would finish his work while Harry would go out and hang out with his friends until they left and then he would come back and Louis would drive Harry home. Well, a block or so away from Harry’s home, to reduce suspicion.

“God you’re sexy.”

Louis looked up, smiling though his blush. He pulled off his glasses and bit his lip. “Close the door.”

As soon as the door was closed, Harry was on him. “Please,” Harry gasped between kisses. “Let me eat you out.”

Submissively, Louis jumped up onto his desk and laid back. “Do you want me like this?”

“That’s perfect, except, here,” Harry lifted Louis up just briefly to move the papers he was grading and then he set him back down.

Harry shimmied Louis’ pants down his legs, stopping for a short time to appreciate his thick thighs. Louis was already hard and barely keeping in his whines of impatience. He sort of hated it but in the bedroom, he turned into someone else. Control was surrendered and he needed someone to take him and someone to take care of him. During college, he’d brought many ‘a boy home only to watch them leave awkward and embarrassed because they’d assumed he was a top. It wasn’t that he hated topping but sometimes he just needed to be taken apart piece by piece and then be put back together. Harry was the first person he was with sexually who seemed to understand that without them ever talking about it.

The first touch of Harry’s tongue was tentative, gentle. Hole clenching eagerly, Louis whined, struggling to not hold Harry in place with his thighs.

“How long’s it been?” Harry pulled and Louis didn’t try to conceal his pout. “Lou?”

“’S been since my graduation party. Haven’t been fucked in so long, Haz.”

“We will someday, Lou.” Harry kissed Louis quickly before going back down.

“Promise?” Louis shuddered at the feeling of Harry’s tongue on his sensitive hole.

“Promise babe. But right now, I’m gonna make you come on tongue.”

-

Louis realized that he was in love during one of their lazy mornings during Spring Break in which Harry made Louis breakfast and Louis ranted on about how terrible of a teacher he was because a handful of his students weren’t passing his class.

“No, I won’t listen to one more second of this.” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation. “You’re an amazing teacher. You’ll always have students who fail but that’s not a reflection of you as a teacher, it’s a reflection of them, especially if I can get a B in your class, anyone can.”

“Thanks babe,” Louis pressed a swift kiss to Harry’s lips and then started slowly, “you know, not many of the teachers like you –”

“Not many of the students like me either.”

“For the life of me, I can’t figure out why that is.” Louis spoke honestly, getting up to put his plate in the sink. When he came back, Harry was still sitting there silently.

“You know, 1,001 Nights is probably my favorite text that we’ve read all year.”

“Why? Because it’s pretty much the Fifty Shades of Grey of the Islamic Golden Age.” As much as Louis credited his students, he expected most of their papers would be about the descriptive sex within the piece.

“I’m hurt that you think so little of me!” Harry shouted, mock-offended. “But seriously though, I was a little surprised that it was approved to read in the classroom but the sex part isn’t why I like it so much. When I was reading it, all I could think about was us.”

“Harry were you reading 1,001 Nights? Because I think you may be confused –”

“No, just listen for a second.” Harry cleared his throat before continuing. “The reason why not very many people like me is because well. I used to be sort of a jerk. One night stands were kinda my thing and I sort of didn’t always make sure that my partner was on the same page about that. Sure, I never murdered anyone the morning after but they always, always woke up in an empty bed and an empty inbox. Until you.

“You were the first person that I set my sights on that didn’t want me. You made me work for it. And, well. I fell for you. Just like King Shahrayar and Shahrazad. He spent a long time murdering women after one night with them and Shahrazad, she just comes along, full of courage and takes on a marriage with the King, knowing that she could end up just like every one of his wives before her. You’re my Shahrazad. You gave me a chance against all odds and now I would spend forever in your bed, in your arms, whatever. As long as I’m with you.”

“I love you.” Louis’ eyes were betraying him and filling to the brim. “That’s honestly the sweetest thing that anyone’s ever said to me.”

“I love you too.” Harry kissed Louis and he knew that nothing would ever feel more right.

-

“Babe, c’mon. I’m trying to get some work done.” Louis complained to Harry through the phone. Spring Break was nearly over and he’d barely gotten any work done. He really needed to grade those midterms.

“I know,” Harry said through the phone. “But I’m already outside the door of your classroom with take away.”

“Ughh,” Louis complained again, but the smile on his face told a different story. He got up and opened the door for Harry, still pretending to be mad. “I should fail you on your midterm for this.”

“I’m fine with that. Means another year here, with you.”

“Damn. Mr. Styles, you’re smooth.” Louis smiled, taking a container of food.

“You’re smooth too, just,” He paused and let his hand drift down to grab a handful of Louis’ bum. “In a different way.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat and suddenly, Louis wasn’t so hungry. “And I just cleaned up last night. Wanna feel?” He wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip.

“Tempting as that is,” Harry murmured, voice dropping a few, sexy octaves. “We’re in your classroom.”

“C’mon,” Louis whined, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck. “That didn’t stop you last time. Plus, you can’t tell me that you don’t want to fuck me while I’m bent over this desk.”

“Only every second I’m in this room with you.” Harry snuck a quick nibble on Louis’ neck before he looked him in the eye, completely serious. “Are you sure though? Do you want our first time together to be here?”

“Yes,” Louis answered without hesitation. “Right here, right where we first met.”

Slowly, Harry set all the food aside and moved the papers so that Louis wouldn’t go too crazy with the mess once they were finished. He fished out the packet of lube and the condom that he’d started keeping in his back pocket just in case.

“Take off your clothes.” Harry murmured roughly. While Harry watched Louis make haste in becoming naked, Harry took his time. His button up was already mostly unbuttoned anyway. Instead of taking his pants all the way off though, he just let them pool at his ankles.

Louis stood, naked and messing with his hands. It wasn’t that he was some lily white virgin; he was just waiting for Harry to tell him what to do next. He sort of had this thing for being exactly what his partner needed, to please them pleases Louis. So he stood, naked and vulnerable, with his head bowed in submission.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice was full of love as he lifted Louis’ chin so that they were eye to eye. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” They snogged, Harry gently picking Louis up to place him on the desk and laying him out.

“You’re barely taller than your desk,” Harry noted with a smile.

“Go ahead, take the piss.” Louis couldn’t help but smile through a shudder as Harry kissed around the base of his cock.

“Gonna taste you, loosen you up a bit.”

“Please,” Louis whined, already spreading his legs for Harry. “Yeess.”

Harry wasn’t one to waste time. He gripped Louis’ bum in two handfuls and spread him apart, revealing his pink, clenching hole. Mouth watering, Harry pressed a slippery kiss to Louis’ most intimate place. He alternated between quick, tight circles and long, slow strokes. Harry’d learned the first time they’d done this that it didn’t matter what technique he used, Louis loved it all. Louis had no favorite method, as long as Harry’s tongue was on (or in) his arse.

“Ha-Harry,” Louis moaned, toes flexing, legs trembling.

For a moment, Harry moved away from Louis’ hole to give attention to Louis’ balls. One of his hands came up to loosely fist Louis’ cock and Louis started going a bit mad. His hips were stuttering into the contact, whining and whimpering.

“Harry,” Louis whimpered as Harry went back to eating him out. “Can I come? Please, please.”

“Not yet, Lou.” Harry pulled back and picked up the lube that had fallen to the floor. “Ready for my fingers?”

“Yes,” He canted his hips up, not trying to hide how eager he was for it.

Harry’s first lubed finger slipped in without much resistance. To Harry, it showed that Louis was truly relaxed and really did want this, it wasn’t just his need to please, he actually wanted this with Harry. Not that he really doubted it before; he wouldn’t have proceeded if he’d thought that it wasn’t fully consensual. It was just nice so see, to  _feel_  how much Louis wanted it.

When Harry fit a second finger inside him, Louis squeezed hard around him, biting his lip. It’d been quite a while since he’d had anything inside him. It wasn’t painful really, more just uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Louis loved it.

“Harry, c’mon,” Louis edged him on, bucking his hips down on the two fingers. “Please, can you – can you.”

Harry smirked, curling his fingers so that they briefly brushed past Louis’ prostate. Louis cried out in response, legs involuntarily wrapping around Harry and trying to pull him closer.

“That feel good, babe?” Harry asked, smirk still making home on his face.

“Yes, yes, Harry, more,” Louis begged, trying his best to be still but Harry’s fingers were coming just shy of Louis’ prostate and it was driving him mad.

Harry slipped in a third finger but still avoided Louis’ prostate. Mostly because he lived to tease Louis into a begging and pleading mess. It wasn’t long before Louis was insisting that Harry fuck him.

“C’mere,” Harry said as he picked the condom up off of the ground.

Louis sat up, only looking confused for a moment. He took the foil from Harry and ripped it open with his teeth. Pinching the top, Louis rolled the condom on Harry’s hard cock, excitement rippling through him. As Louis enthusiastically coated Harry’s cock with lube, he used his other hand to tangle in Harry’s wild curls, anchoring him in kisses.

“Lou,” Harry pulled away. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

And Louis’ never taken his hand away from a cock faster.

“Wanna bend over the desk for me?” Harry’s voice was like silk on freshly shaven skin. Instantaneously, Louis was bent over the desk, giving himself to Harry. He gripped himself, pressing very lightly at Louis’ stretched entrance.

“S-slow. It’s been –”

“I know baby,” Harry leaned over Louis, chest pressing into Louis’ back as he kissed up his neck until his lips were pressed to Louis’ ear. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting you.”

He pushed in slowly, just like Louis asked. Harry groaned, feeling how tight Louis was. However, Louis wasn’t quite at the point of feeling good yet. The stretch was a lot; it was no secret that Harry was well endowed. He bit his lip, willing himself to relax.

After a few moments, Louis shifted around, getting himself more comfortable. Just as Louis was about to tell Harry that he could move, Harry slowly started thrusting. For a moment, Louis’ breath was taken away. Not just because of how intimate it was to feel Harry moving inside him, but because they were so in sync that they knew what each other needed without having to say a word.

“Ahh,” Louis breathed, “Harry.”

“You feel so good, love.” Harry sucked harshly at Louis’ neck as he thrust hard and deep into Louis.

When Harry finally jabbed into his prostate, Louis couldn’t keep still or quiet. He let out a litany of whimpers and whines. Louis gripped the edge of the desk, getting some leverage to push back onto Harry while also holding on for the ride.

“I love you, I love you so much,” Harry kept repeating, breath tickling Louis’ ear.

Louis’ legs were starting to ache from keeping himself bent over the desk and getting thoroughly fucked. He ignored it though, because if Harry’s cock kept prodding at his prostate, he wouldn’t last much longer.

“’M sorry, I’m going to come soon,” Harry admitted. “It’s been a while.”

“That’s – god, yes – okay. M-me too.” Louis struggled to get out a correct sentence as every deep thrust pushed him closer to the edge.

Louis’ entire body seized up, legs giving out as he let out a loud, high moan.

“Whoa babe,” Harry held Louis’ hips and snapped his hips forward, the slapping of skin on skin becoming even louder. Louis bit his lip as he started to get sensitive. Just as he thought that he would have to tell Harry that it was too much, Harry bit his neck and groaned, hips stuttering to a stop.

“Ah,” Louis tensed as Harry gingerly pulled out to tie off the condom.

“Sorry,” And Louis could hear the smugness in Harry’s voice. Harry ran his thumb lightly over Louis’ red and stretched hole.

“Wanker.” Louis stood up, wincing at how his muscles ached. “My entire body is sore.”

“Well I’d say a job well done then.” Harry replied cheekily though he gently massaged at Louis’ back. And then he sighed. “I guess we better put our clothes back on.”

As Louis gathered his clothes, he gasped. “Harry,” He swatted his boyfriend sassily.

“What?” Harry looked innocent. Louis knew he wasn’t.

“You got lube all over my favorite shirt, you little shit!” Louis hit Harry’s cute little bum that was bent over, pulling his jeans back up. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As the two cleaned up, Louis sat down easily in his chair, needing just a moment to chill.

“You’ve just reminded me of bucket list item number two: having you ride me in your fancy little teacher chair.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hey,” Harry said seriously. “You’re my Shahrazad, remember? There will be no casualties tonight.”

“You’re a dork.” Louis commented, fighting the blush at the sweet statement.

It went silent for two seconds before, “Um, Louis, we have a problem.”

Harry held up a packet that had Louis’ come all over it. Upon taking a closer look, Louis realized with horror that it was a midterm. And then he saw the name scrawled across the top. Harry Styles.

“Whatever will we do?” Harry asked in an innocent voice.

“I could always just fail you.” Louis teased.

“Well then I would have to punish you.” Harry retorted, eyes going dark.

A slight shudder ran through Louis but he covered it up with, “Hand me my take away, I’m famished.”

“I’m sure you are,” Harry remarked, getting the food.

“I hate you.” Louis smiled.

“I love you too.” Harry’s dazzling, dimple smile came out and Louis knew that he wanted to banter with Harry every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
